Semiconductor chips and other dies are packaged in housings that can be coupled to a printed circuit board. Packaging can be accomplished using particular technologies, such as wire bonding, flip chip packaging or chip first packaging. Often, many dies are packaged simultaneously to produce a packaging panel. The packaging panel is divided, or singulated, into individual devices that each contain a die.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.